


All the Shades of Sanguine

by hryrefrost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hryrefrost/pseuds/hryrefrost
Summary: It's pain and love and hurt and healing. It's hard to mind being lost when you're surrounded by the color that feels like home.





	All the Shades of Sanguine

Red.

Her mind breaks open, and it’s red. His chest breaks open, and it’s red. Her agony, it’s red. Her salvation, red. It courses through her bloodstream, through the bindings between her molecules. It’s bright in her hair, blush on her face, warm in her lips.

Carmine, ruby, crimson.

_What did you see, when your mind became mine? I know it, I’ve felt it. I’ve known you._ The grief that tears up your chest like a mad fox. I see it blazing, the wildfire behind your eyes. You are unmaking; you are unbreaking. Bloodred.

When you ended me, I cannot say I felt nothing. Not pain in my head, in my limbs, where it should have been. But there was my heart, which your spark caught ablazing. There was you, stoking the inferno. All the agony I felt was for you, from you. _Scarlet._

* * *

When you burst into life, it was red. I was lost in the haze, then. All I could see was fury. And then you woke up, and so did I.

How could I be trembling, furious, when your hand was so calm and still? I wake from my nightmares and there you are, unmoving, unblinking. This room is like a crypt. It’s haunted.

But I keep my hand on your chest long enough to remind myself that on the nights when even breathing is too hard, all I have to do is _be._

_Be what?_ you ask. You must know. But it helps to talk. I’m sure you know. And in the spaces between my words, there are breaths, and before I know it, they’re slowing again. My eyes drift shut, and I know you’re there.

_Red._ It snakes out to find you, carries you with me into my dreams. And there we’ll dance in a sanguine haze, my shaking hand on your still chest. My lips find yours, and it’s hot and cold all at once. Red on red until the warm dawn awakes me.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got around to seeing Infinity War and I needed to pour my feelings into a brief fic.
> 
> In case it wasn't clear, the first segment is from Vision's POV as he's dying. The second portion is from Wanda's POV some time earlier. The third, nonexistent segment is my heart after being shattered by this movie.


End file.
